


Will and his secret

by Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo



Series: Gay Will byers [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Closeted Character, Cute Ending, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Will Byers, Happy, Happy Will Byers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, i am not good at taging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo/pseuds/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo
Summary: Will forgot his drawing book at Mikes place, Mike looks in it and is stumed, when he went to return it he gets another shock.
Relationships: Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Gay Will byers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004541
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Will and his secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Stranger Things  
> This is an updated version so hopefully less spelling mistakes.

The party had been spending the day in Mikes basement. They had had a fun time and Mike had spent most of the time talking to El his girlfriend. Even when he wasn’t talking to her then he was looking at her, how could he not she looked so adorable in her new clothes that she bought with Max the other day. El was just beautiful and stunning. Mike thought about what happened during the evening, the more he thought the more he realised something. Lucas had been at a similar state as him with Max and Dusting had been talking about his girlfriend Suzie. Will mostly sat in the corner of the basement and drew. Mike realised that they had been so focused on their girlfriends that they had forgotten about Will. That thought hurt when he thought about it, he loved Will as his brother, and he was sure that the other in the party would agree. But they forgot about him. They were a so wrapped up in their own love life that they had forgotten about Will. They were the worst friends in the world was Mikes conclusion. You do not forget your friends. Will must think of them as assholes, they were meant to spend time all together and the rest had been wrapped up in themselves, so Will was all alone.

Mike looked in the corner that Will had spent his evening drawing. When Mike looked closer, he saw something that wasn’t supposed to be there. It was Will's drawing book. He must have forgotten it when they left for pizza. Mike went and picked up the drawing book. When he thought about it recently, he hadn’t seen Will without it. Was it only because they were horrible friends, maybe there was more to it. Mike knows that Will still has nightmares about the upside down, and who can blame him. Is that why Will would have been carrying this around so religiously, drawing was his coping mechanism he put what he saw into the paper. He wanted to know if the nightmares were better or if he was crying for help, but his friends were all too wrapped up in their own word to se it. Mike needed to know if it were the case, but he had never looked in Wills drawing book without permission, and even then, it was just a special painting he saw. He had never had the full freedom to look it through.

Mike let out a sign and opened the book, the first five pictures could he se was the upside down. Which confirmed everything that the party deserved a badge with worst friend in the world. Mike continued to flip through the pages, the upside down became les and les paintings and the party took up more and more. Mike had to laugh at some of them, Will really painted them in the right moment. He kept on flipping and the paintings now became more of nature, a pond, trees and animals. And then a picture of a person came up. Mike did not recognise who it was at first. But when he thinks about it, he realised who it was, Chris smith. He was not someone that he would have thought that Will would be interested in. Chris was a bookworm and popular. Mike wonder why Will would have painted him. At the end it was almost just Chris, what could that be about? Why would Will paint a person he doesn’t know? Will has always painted his friends so what could have happened could be that they had been so horrible that he got a new friend. Yes, that explains everything. But what to do with the book? Mike decided that tomorrow evening he would go over to Will and leave the book.

The next day Mike had forgotten about the book, they had a cleaning day at the Weller's house. It wasn’t until eight o’clock that he remembered the book. It was summer so it wasn’t dark outside so Mike decided that he would still return it to Will. So, he jumped up on his bike and went in the direction to Will. When Mike got to the Byers house he jumped off his bike and knocked on the door. But nobody answered so he took the spare key that was hidden in a pot and unlocked the door. He went in and he heard music coming from Wills room. If Will was home, then why didn’t he answer the door? Maybe the music was too loud that he couldn’t hear it, had to be it. Mike came to Wills door and slowly opened it. He was faced with a sight he never thought he would ever see. Will had his back turned to him and he was sitting in the lap of Chris. Not only that they were having a heavy make out session. Chris had one hand in Wills hair and the other under Wills shirt. His hand was stroking Wills back. Mike was so choked that he dropped the book. The sound went through the room and Will and Chris almost flew away from each other. Will stood up and started trying to straighten his shirt.

“Mike what are you doing here?” Wills nervous voice sounded; he was fiddling with his hand.

“I…I…You forgot your book at my house, so I was just going to return it” when Mike talked it sounded like he was asking a question instead of answering one. 

“Will, sweety, why don’t you introduce us.” That was Chris he had picked up on Wills panic and wanted to calm him down, Mike didn’t seem like someone who would be homophobic.

“Mike this is Chris, Chris this is Mike.” Will's voice was shaky and unsure like he was waiting for an explosion to happen. Chris gave Mike his hand to shake, Mike still in some state of chock took some time but then answered the handshake. Will looked between the, he looked at Mike then Chris, then Chris and Mike. The room went silent after that, no one knew how to react. It is not everyday you find out that your best friend is gay and isn’t is not every day you come out. Will was starting to feel the panic rising, why didn’t Mike say anything. Chris noticed this and took in his arms and held him there. Will turned around and looked at Mike just waiting for a reaction that wasn’t chock.

“Mike aren’t you going to say anything?” Will got enough of the silence.

“Oh, mmm, you’re in a relationship. I was not aware of that.” Mike sounded awkward and uncomfortable.

“Yes, I am, are you bothered by this?” Will, who was still in Chris' arms, looked down and played with his fingers.

“Mmm, No I don’t have a comment.” When Mike thought about it and Will being with a guy didn’t change anything in their relationship. Wills face lit up in a smile and he got out of Chris arms and threw himself to Mike and gave him a big hug. Mike was surprised by that, but he hugged back.

“Yeah you are fine.” Mike was going to make sure that no one in the party would say anything mean, not that he thought they would do that, but because Will didn’t deserve that.

Wbwbwbwbwbwbwbwwbwb

The party was waiting for Will to show up, they were in Mike's basement. Mike had let it slip that Will was bringing a significant other to meet the party. The party had a lot of questions, who, had they met her, were she nice, Mike cringed a little bit over the fact that they all were certain that it was a girl Will was bringing. But he could not blame them; he had been just the same. They heard the knock on the door and that Mike's mother answered, they then heard two people going down the stairs. Everyone was excited to meet Will's girlfriend. It would be his first, they had no idea what kind of girl he went for. The door to the basement opened and down went Will and then a guy.

“Hi Will, where is the girl?” Lucas asked in a teasing voice.

“Oh… this is my significant other, Chris. Chris this is the party.” Will's voice sounded unsure but he did not back down and looked everyone in the party in their eyes. The party was shocking, Will may not have shown interest to girls before, but they would have thought he would come down with a cute short girl. In no part of their minds did they expect a tall, green eyed person. They knew who Chris was. He was popular, but he was always nice to everyone. 

“Hey Chris, how are you.” Mike was the one who broke the silence he already knew about Chris and therefore was not in the same state of chock. The rest of the party snapped out of there shock and then the conversation went on as normal. The party was pleasantly surprised at Chris, he was nice and kind. When Will needed to go home Chris left with him, the party was now alone, and started to talk.

“I had no idea that Will went for that team.” That was Dustin talking.

“I didn’t either, but Chris is nice, and Will is happy, and that is all I want.” Mike's voice sounded through the room and after that it came to a silence.

“Mike is right, I may not have known you all as long, but I can see that Will is happy and that all that matters.” Sounds of agreements sounded through the room. It seems like the party has now one new person in it, and everyone is happy about it this time. 

  
  



End file.
